herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Star (Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures)
Ronnie Jackerue Kleine also known as "Dark Star" is an anti-hero and a villain in Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures (TMRA for short). Ronnie shares a lot of similarities to Olaf Kleine; his younger powerful and honorably moral brother. Except for this instance Ronnie Kleine is much more insecure and tense (much like Magistral,) and oftentimes wrathful and easily in an extremely angry manner, often being resentful, similar with MAL. The only thing that differs Ronnie with the evil counterpart of Magistral is his jealousy towards the popularity dragged with his own younger brother Olaf Kleine and anybody in Lovely Land, and he has been written originally to be seen as a villain for the start all the way to an Anti-Hero. Appearance Ronnie Kleine appears to have some minor look-alikes with Olaf Kleine with a Red Bandana with a marking of an "X". Appearing to have a darker fur tone with his fur appearing more dark and sinister. Personality Ronnie's personality parellels with Magistral and/or MAL. Having a deep resentment on life and forgetting about who they are as a person. They have deep resentment towards those in Lovely Land that Ronnie feels has ignored him and left him out from the happy moments. Relationships Redwarfs - The most power-based resourceful allies who have helped Ronnie Kleine with his powers and formed it into how he is now. Malik Magistral - Either a friend or an enemy varying on whether the two are at their darkest sides, (as MAL or Dark Star,) or their regular selves. Olaf Kleine - Just Olaf's younger biological brother. Daray Darcus - A frenemy who Ronnie had a crush on earlier on until realizing that Daray has revealed feelings for Olaf Kleine. Leo Grummel - Ronnie Kleine's former Astronomer Manager. Seyfert Galaxy - An arch-rival who eventually trusted Dark Star and had shared deep feelings for him later on. Cactivil - Just another arch-nemesis that he was a pawn of that he used to work with, in the organization called The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad. Icelynn - Just another arch-nemesis that he used to work with, in the organization called The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad. Overshadow - Just another arch-nemesis that he used to work with, in the organization called The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad. Time Zone - Just another arch-nemesis that he was a pawn of that he used to work with, in the organization called The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad. Whiteware - Just another arch-nemesis that he was a pawn of that he used to work with, in the organization called The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad, who happens to be related to his later on love interest Seyfert Galaxy. Thoutubus (YouTube) Ronnie Kleine (much like Olaf Kleine in a couple of other videos,) has made a presence in one video called "WHAT CAN I SAY EXCEPT THE M WORD", appearing on the left side at the very end of the video where Magistral dressed as MAL was appearing to do the floss dance move. Ronnie Kleine had appeared in some YouTube Livestreams and Deviant Art posts of various amounts of videos of Dark Star drawn or sketched. A lot in that video had nothing to do with him except for just being added upon their for hype value and for entertaining the viewers. Lovely Land: Fleeceville Ronnie is an overall vigilante. He is wanted for his criminal deeds for the start for terrorizing citizens or for fondling with Olaf Kleine and Seyfert Galaxy's plans. But later on Ronnie has tried working with Olaf Kleine and Seyfert Galaxy and Ronnie have been seen as a not so perfect hero. Ronnie is still hated by others in Lovely Land and some want him in jail, while some authorities approve of Ronnie Kleine and see him redeemed. The Rise of Dark Star Pretty much what happened was Ronnie had a malfunction on one of the rockets he was testing and crashed to the Redwarf Planet. The Redwarf citizens wear nice enough to heal him and give him powers in the process convincing Ronnie to work with them and eventually work at a dark path. Media/Trivia * Dark Star's name is similar to: ** Dark Star from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story ** Dark Star from No More Heroes * Ronnie Kleine's powers come from a mix between his cousin Avery and the rocket crash to the Redwarf Planet that resulted to the citizens in the planet giving him powers from a healing ritual that had convinced Ronnie to turn to the dark side. * Ronnie Kleine can also be a villain at times. * Ronnie Kleine shares similarities to his brother Olaf Kleine except he is more insecure and more wrathful. Category:TMRA Heroes Category:Time Majesty Heroes Category:Canine Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Suicidal Category:Tragic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Male Heroes Category:In Love Heroes Category:Good vs. Good Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Falsely Accused Category:False Antagonist Category:Paranoid Category:Insecure Category:Parody/Homeage Category:Tricksters Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Antagonist Heroes